RF communication systems are required to operate effectively in increasingly adverse spectral environments. Obstacles to RF communications include non-stationary co-site interference, ambient communication signals and hostile jamming interference. Typical interference levels can be very high and can often exceed the signals of interest by 30 decibels or more. Such interference overwhelms the operational capabilities of most commercial and military grade communication systems. Thus, there is a need for a system and method for co-site interference mitigation in RF communication systems.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.